


【博君一肖】远离厨房 4（完）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 24





	【博君一肖】远离厨房 4（完）

王一博干笑了两声，偷偷掩饰着尴尬，毕竟是自己没仔细看翻到了那一页错怪了人，不自然地挠了挠头，想着孩子还得继续教育，背过身做了做表情管理才转过来。

“不许哭了。”又回到之前的严肃口吻。

肖战哭到一半的声音梗了一下，硬生生咽了回去。

王一博把家规翻到正确的一页，指了指上面的字，“这条，看明白了吗？”

小孩眨巴着眼睛抿着嘴唇点点头。

“读。”

“云深不知处不可、不可肆意放、放纵。”开口便是带着奶嗝的哭腔。

“撅回去，抄吧。” 

肖战接过王一博递过来的书，挪了挪趴回原来的位置，认命地用右手小心翼翼地拿起毛笔。手心肿得厉害，虽然写字用不着也难免会蹭到。握着的笔时常不稳，每个字都是咬着牙在磨，但写出来倒还算端端正正。

为什么家规里没有不准打小孩子的屁股。

肖战抄着抄着就走了神，成了没有感情的抄字机器，满脑子乱七八糟的，从过两天想去哪玩到变回来要怎么折磨王一博让他继续禁欲。

啪！

“嗷！”屁股上突然挨了一镇尺，肖战的身体往前一窜，刚写的字就花了，笔也掉到了桌子上，小手背到身后摸了摸鼓起来了尺痕。

“脑子乱想什么，好好抄。”王一博“明察秋毫”。

“你怎么知——”肖战刚要反驳就见王一博的手指点点纸上的字。

【云深不知处不可肆意屁股】

！！！！！！！

“你这是抄书抄到忘我了？想再加几遍？”

“不不不！”

肖战赶紧闭上嘴把最后两个字涂掉，半分不敢闹了。

然而过了一会写着写着又挨了一下，正盖在之前那条伤痕上，肖战忍不住掩住鼻子抽抽。

“字写错了。”王一博拿着尺子点点“肆”字。

肖战瘪嘴，抄多了语义饱和不懂嘛？没文化。

当然他可不敢说出来。

还好肖战不是真正的小孩，罚起抄来速度还是可以的，半个多小时好歹是写完了，如果除去中间因为各种开小差被打了十几下就更完美了。

写完刚想着松口气镇尺就又贴到了屁股上，肖战本能地身体绷紧。

“不注意安全乱跑罚你40下。问你缘由还敢跟我撒谎，罚你10下。”

肖战一抖，原来这才是真正惩罚的开始。

屁股上挨了十几戒尺已经是殷红一片，再来五十下自己可能要废了。

“明天再打好不好.....”肖战回过头两只小手拽着王一博的裤腿。

“不好。”王一博拉开肖战的手，“屁股撅高，每一下都要撅好，要不然不算。”

肖战眼神暗了暗，没精打采地回到原地，抬了抬受伤的小屁股，仿佛真的是等不及想挨打一般。

没给太多等待的时间，王一博的尺子就抽了上来。

“啊！”肖战没想到一上来就这么疼，屁股好像被刮去了一层皮，火辣辣的在煎，眼泪簌簌地落。

啪！啪！啪！

接下来的力道一模一样，肖战握着拳头忍了五六下终究是抵不住暴风雨般的板子，在又一下过后右手伸到了屁股上。

“你挡一下试试看。”王一博带了点愠怒。

“我疼！呜呜......”小孩一哭得上头就不管不顾，也不撅着了，跪直身体把脸埋进臂弯里。

王一博看他哭了许久没有要停的架势，走到床头拿过放在那里的抹额，又看到肖战腰上的蓝色腰带，三下五除二就给解了下来。

“不要！”一转眼的功夫感觉腰带没了，肖战一慌，抬手抓着王一博的裤子，“一博.....别绑我呜.....我错了.......我不挡了！”

王一博用实际行动告诉他已经晚了，不顾他的挣扎麻利地把腰带绑在膝盖处，又轻松扼制住他的手腕把抹额绑在了胸前。

一分钟之内肖战就被再次摁在了桌台上，毫无反抗的余地。

红红的小屁股轻微颤抖，肖战想回头看王一博奈何腰被紧紧压着彻底动弹不得，只能楚楚可怜地叫人。

“老公.......”

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

“啊.....饶了我吧.....呜.......我再也不敢了！”屁股一挨上，肖战就嚎得极具穿透力。

“小声点！嚎什么！”王一博狠狠打了两下，“让你反省不是让你比声音大的。”

“呜呜呜......”

随着数目的增加，肖战从一开始的打一下叫唤几句到后面的叫一声，直到挨了几下都是哭得抽泣着说不出话，王一博也不忍心打得那么重了，悄悄松懈了一些力度，但小孩大脑都没空去意识到这些，只是低着头闷声呜咽。

“求、求求你了.......二哥哥.......”数目过半，肖战泪眼朦胧间仿佛真把自己放进了魏无羡的那个小世界，真的挨不住了，他觉得自己屁股都要掉下来了，“二哥哥呜......羡羡错了......”

还带着奶香的小孩撅着肿起来的小屁股叫哥哥求饶，王一博就是再狠的心也融化了一半，叹了口气盘着腿席地而坐下去。大手一捞，肖战就趴到了自己怀里，放下尺子还是用巴掌抽了上去，又疼还不怕打坏。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

“呜啊！！！”肖战又被突如其来加快的责打打得晕了头，豆大的眼泪如断线的珠子根本掉不完，小腿上扑腾得腰带都勒出了一条条的红痕。

“屁股疼吗？”王一博训道。

“疼呜呜呜......”

“能记住吗？”

“记住、记住了呜......”肖战咬着手指，“再也不、不乱跑呜，不该不回信息呜呜呜.....不该乱拿刀玩.....”

“还是打哥哥屁股有用是不是？一挨打说的比谁都顺。”王一博有些无奈，这还真是吃硬不吃软。

最后五下一点没放水，巴掌的力量比起板子好不到哪去，甚至覆盖得小屁股更全面，两团肉被拍扁下去竟是一时间都没弹起来，几个大巴掌印拍完过了一会出现了小部分的血点点，和镇纸边重叠的部分有了一两条血印子。

肖战疼得厉害，身体向后仰起，张着嘴巴哭得口水快出来了，眼泪鼻涕都要流到嘴巴里，王一博抬起胳膊用袖子给他一点点擦。

“不打了不打了宝宝。”王一博把肖战身上的绳子解开抱起来轻轻晃着，亲吻着他的额头，声音也温柔了下来，“一会给你涂药。”

“呜呜呜......”肖战也不管屁股光着丢人了，费劲地往王一博身上爬，边爬边哭。

“你就是要吓死我是不是？嗯？”王一博小心地把人抱到床上，捧着肖战的小脸，凑上去把鼻子抵到他的鼻尖，“你忘了之前差点被人贩子抓走，一次次的你受得了我可受不了了。”

“你不许说我了不许说我了！“肖战撅起小嘴巴去堵王一博的嘴，奈何人小了肺活量也降了，没过几秒就松开了口，弄得王一博意犹未尽的。

王一博刮刮他的小脸，“不是不让你玩，你要是长大的肯定让你上山溜达，这身体这么矮我想找你都那么难，要是丢了我怎么办？”

“你说说你，这俩月哪次挨打不是个重的？打了好好了打，我都替你疼，你不心疼一下自己吗？”

“可是、可是我好想出去玩.....”肖战道理都懂，可就是委屈，“呜呜.....我也不习惯这个身体嘛......”

“哎，”王一博叹气，“等你变回来我请假带你出来玩，就去咱们拍结局戏的那个山头怎么样？”

“嗯嗯！”肖战拼命点头。

“好了睡会吧，一会我去拍摄不叫你。”王一博把他往怀里又揽了揽，轻轻盖上被子，拍着他的背。

肖战根本睡不着，顶多算是眯了一会，闭着眼小手都揪着王一博的衣角。

王一博隐约听到门口有悉悉簌簌的声响，轻手轻脚下了床，走到门口拉开门。

“哎哎哎！”

“卧槽！”

“啊！”

门一开数不清的腿向前踉跄了一步，大张伟直接来了个五体投地。

“大老师！”王一博受到惊吓。

场面一度十分尴尬。

“啊哈、那个....”谢娜站稳之后迅速搂住何炅的肩膀，做出一副偶遇的姿态，“哈哈一博啊，真巧！”

“你们怎么都在这？”还没等王一博说话，汪涵从后面走了过来。

“涵哥！这不是巧了吗！”谢娜一拍手，“那个我们、我们.......额.......”

“我们来给战战送吃的！”高天鹤完美接过话头。

“吃的呢？”汪涵一副看好戏的表情。

大张伟“嘿嘿”一笑，“看破不说破，心知肚明的事儿是吧。你这不是也来了。”

“你们就胡闹吧！”汪涵哭笑不得，“要来救战战就直说呗！全听见了？”

“我发誓什么都没听见！”大张伟疯狂摇头，“真的没听见！”

“就隐约听见战战在哭.....”何炅垫了垫脚往屋里瞅，然而这角度啥也看不见。

“娜姐你这扫帚......”王一博神情复杂地看着谢娜藏不住的扫把。

“准备战战扛不住的时候冲进去把你打倒.......哈哈哈哈哈哈.....”谢娜立刻把扫把扔出去几米。

“你们、你们都知道了？”王一博也有点不好意思起来。

“得了得了别装了，你进门前那表情不就是家长揍孩子的表情吗，跟谁没见过似的。”大张伟毫不见外地往里走，其他人也顺道跟了上去。

肖战正在被窝里翻来覆去睡不着，紧闭着眼睛小脸愁得揪到了一起。

“战战？战战没睡呢？”汪涵走到床沿坐下，摸了摸肖战的头发。

一听是熟悉的声音，肖战一把掀开被子。

“好疼呜呜呜！”肖战趴着搂住汪涵的腰，奶声奶气地哭，“涵哥哥.....”

周围的人心都碎了，纷纷数落王一博下手太重。

汪涵被这一声喊的慈父心爆棚，一脸温柔地把手放到他腰上，“疼得厉害啊，给我看看，帮你揉一揉好不好？”

“啊！不好不好！”肖战扯过被子把自己蒙起来，看到了岂不是彻底没脸了。

“那你说你想要什么？哥满足你。”汪涵一拍胸脯，要把肖战宠上天。

“姐姐也满足你！”谢娜凑过来隔着被子拍拍小孩。

“真的吗！”肖战把小脑袋露出来，眼睛亮了亮随即又苦了脸，“可是王一博肯定不会同意.....”

“你要干什么坏事我不会同意啊？”王一博依在一边的墙上悠悠说道。

“不理他这个坏人，”谢娜挥挥手，“你跟姐姐说，想要什么？”

“我要改、改家规呜......”肖战说着说着又委屈上了，眼泪来得比谁都快。

“改！现在就改！”大张伟怼了王一博一把，“愣着干嘛，还不把家规呈上来！还有笔！”

王一博扶额，感觉自己到了食物链最底端。

“你看你要改哪条？”谢娜给他把书翻开，明显看到上面皱了的地方有水渍的痕迹，肯定是哭的眼泪，回头瞪了一眼王一博。

找到折磨自己的那两条，肖战拿起笔就是狠狠几道涂上去。

于是变成了——

【云深不知处可淫乱】  
【云深不知处可肆意放纵】

“那个......战战啊，你确定？”谢娜看着书上的两个X号有点一言难尽，这孩子是不是被揍傻了。

“确、确定呜，我就要和王一博对、对着干！”肖战仗着有人撑腰极其大胆，打着哭嗝叼住笔杆含糊道，“我还要再加一条！”

说着把书翻到最后一面，大大写上了一行歪歪扭扭的字。

【云深不知处不可打小孩屁股】

写完肖战把书扔给何炅满足地倒回了床上。

王一博在一边实在憋笑憋的辛苦，惹得众人嗔怪地看着他又骂不出口。

毕竟这家规改的实在是......不如不改。

“我的小羡羡，那你变回来之后可不能后悔。”

肖战迷迷糊糊听见王一博带着宠溺的口吻，心想我为什么要后悔。


End file.
